speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series
The Otherworld series, also called Sisters of the Moon, by Yasmine Galenorn. Genres and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy (Shelved in Romance with a storng UF edge) Series Description or Overview ✥ “Harvest Hunting” is the most recent book in the “Otherworld” series by Yasmine Galenorn. The “Otherworld” series tells the tale of the D’Artigo sisters. Half fae, half human, they came to earth to work for the Otherworld Intelligence Agency. Unfortunately, demons are attempting to take over the earth, there’s been a coup in fairy court, and in general life has gone topsy-turvy. — Each book in the series is written from the perspective of a different sister. ✥ ~ Harvest Hunting by Yasmine Galenorn ✥ Yasmine Galenorn’s Otherworld Series. {Also called the Sisters of the Moon Series.} It’s about 3 half human-half Fae sisters who live on Earth and are trying to prevent a demon uprising. Each sister has different powers that go wonky due to their halfblood nature: One is a witch whose spells don’t always work in the manner she wishes, the second is a werecat who ends up turning into a tabby instead of something bigger which as you can tell, doesn’t always work for a battle, and the third was a skilled acrobat until she fell into a vampire meeting while spying on them and was turned. The books feature demons, some of which aren’t evil, but just want to live in secrecy, Fae, and dragons, among various other species and there are currently nine in publication, with more to come. Each book is told from the POV of one of the sisters, with them alternating every 3 novels. ✥ ~ Maryse's Book Blog ✥ Meet the D'Artigo Sisters--three half human, half-Fae, wild and sexy members of the OIA--the Otherworld Intelligence Agency. Camille, a witch, Delilah, a werecat, and Menolly, an acrobat extraordinaire turned vampire, are sent Earthside to keep them out of trouble by their superiors, who consider the girls nothing but a bunch of bumbling half-breeds. But the girls soon find themselves smack in the middle of Demon-Central when Shadow Wing, the leader of the Subterranean Realms, decides to attempt a coup on both Earth and Otherworld. Now, with their friends and lovers, they must use all of their collective talents to prevent the demons from taking over as the three sisters attempt to save two worlds, one monster at a time. Adult Urban Fantasy (Explicit Sex) ~ Author: Yasmine Galenorn's Books Lead's Species * Witches Primary Supe * Faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators First person narrative — different narrator per book with frequently repeating narrators * CAMILLE'S POV BOOKS/NOVELLAS: Etched in Silver, Witchling, Dragon Wytch, Bone Magic, Courting Darkness, Haunted Moon, Priestess Dreaming * DELILAH'S POV BOOKS: Changeling, Night Huntress, Harvest Hunting, Shaded Vision, Autumn Whispers, Panther Prowling * MENOLLY'S POV BOOKS: Darkling, Demon Mistress, Blood Wyne, Shadow Rising, Crimson Veil, Darkness Raging **POV per book: Series Timeline - Otherworld Wikipedia Books in Series Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series: # Witchling (2006) # Changeling (2007) # Darkling (2007) # Dragon Wytch (2008) # Night Huntress (2008) # Demon Mistress (2009) # Bone Magic (2009) # Harvest Hunting (2010) # Blood Wyne (2010) # Courting Darkness (2011) # Shaded Vision (2012) # Shadow Rising (2012) # Haunted Moon (2013) # Autumn Whispers (2013) # Crimson Veil (2014) # Priestess Dreaming (2014) # Panther Prowling (2015) # Darkness Raging (Oct, 2015) # ~ Book Trailers: Yasmine Galenorn - YouTube Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Etched in Silver" — Inked (2012) ~ Anthology * 6.5. "The Shadow of Mist" — Never After (2013) ~ Anthology * 9.5. "Ice Shards" — Hexed (2012) ~ Anthology * 15.5. Flight from Hell (2014) * The Men of Otherworld: Collection One * Tales From Otherworld: Collection One Companion Series Indigo Court series: # Night Myst (2010) # Night Veil (2011) # Night Seeker (2012) # Night Vision (2013) # Night's End (2014) Fly by Night series: — NEW # Flight from Death Other Series by Author onsite * Indigo Court series * Fly by Night series ~ NEW * Whisper Hollow series ~ NEW World Building Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld Setting * Otherworld: Homeworld of the sisters, and where the Fae come from * Seattle Places: * Dragon Reaches: * realm of the Elder Fae * Subterranian Realms * Wayfarer Inn * Netherworld * Seattle * Northlands * Darkynwyrd: A dark forest—part of the Shadowlands * Indigo Creseant: owned by Camille D'Artigo * Elquaneve: The elfin city in Otherworld * Earthside: Everything that exists on the earth side of the portals. Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, half-fae, witches, werecat, vampire, dragon, incubus, demons, weres, shifters, sprite, were-spiders, spirit seals, sorcerer, Lord of Ghosts, Black Unicorn, daemon, Elder Fae, possessed sword, Priestess, gargoyle, Hags of Fate, house sprite,, sidhe, knight, Kitsune, Raskassa, demon lord, harpy, astral demon, Were-Puma, Leprechaun, Selkie (wereseal), selfies (were-seals), Unicorns, white wing dragon, golden wing dragon, necromancers, lamia, portals, , , , , , Glossary: * Koyanni: * Scorching Wars: * The Merlin: * Kitsune: fox demon from Japan * Astral Demon: feed on humans, fae, or demons from inside out through their tentacles as shadows in the real world and attacked their victims in the astral world. It can produce copies of itself as defense for protection and their body is hard as steel. * Dahns Unicorns: Black Unicorn—A magical unicorn who is reborn like a phoenix—King: Upala-Dahn 'Groups & Organizations': * Vampire's Anonymous: Vampire Support Group for newly turned vampires—teaches them to control their bloodlust * O.I.A: Otherworld Intelligence Agency * Dante Hellions: secret society—sacrifices fae women to gain favor w/ Shadow Wing. Harold Young's a member, so were his father, uncle, and grandfather members in Europe * Faerie-Human Crime Scene Investigation Team: FH-CSI—headed by Chase Garden Johnson *Puget sound Harbor Seal Pod: World Please write a description Protagonists D'Artigo Sisters: Human (Spanish--Mother), Fae--Sidhe (Father); * Camille D'Artigo: a wicked-good witch by birth, half Human, half Fae. The oldest of the 3 sisters. 62 ES years, which is equivalent to 22 human years—Capricorn. Camille is a witch, trained under the Moon Mother. Her power comes from the moon, stars, and the weather, especially lightning. CAMILLE'S POV BOOKS/NOVELLAS: Etched in Silver, Witchling, Dragon Wytch, Bone Magic, Courting Darkness, Haunted Moon, Priestess Dreaming * Delilah D'Artigo: She turns into a golden tabby on the full moon, when she desires to, and when she’s under (family) stress. She also turns into a black panther (set off by her trip to the Autumn Lord) when she’s called to action in her Death Maiden persona. Owns a private investigative firm on the floor above her sister's book store in Seattle, Washington. In a serious relationship with Chase, the head of the FH-CSI. DELILAH'S POV BOOKS: Changeling, Night Huntress, Harvest Hunting, Shaded Vision, Autumn Whispers, Panther Prowling * Menolly D'Artigo: Menolly is an incredible acrobat, except when it short-circuits. As a vampire, those acrobatic skills only increased, and she’s added vampiric abilities on, too. But she still finds it hard to manage some things—like turning into a bat. — MENOLLY'S POV BOOKS: Darkling, Demon Mistress, Blood Wyne, Shadow Rising, Crimson Veil, Darkness Raging For detailed bios: Otherworld Wikipedia Book Cover Blurbs BOOK ONE BLURB—: We’re the D’Artigo sisters: Half-human, half-Faerie, we’re savvy—and sexy—operatives for the Otherworld Intelligence Agency. But our mixed-blood heritage short-circuits our talents at all the wrong times. My sister Delilah shapeshifts into a tabby cat whenever she’s stressed. Menolly’s a vampire who’s still trying to get the hang of being undead. And me? I’m Camille—a wicked-good witch. Except my magic’s as unpredictable as the weather, as my enemies are about to find out the hard way... At the Wayfarer Inn, a portal to Otherworld and the local hangout for humans and beasties alike, a fellow operative, Jocko, has been murdered. Every clue points to Shadow Wing, the soul-munching, badass leader of the Subterranean Realms. He’s made it clear that he aims to raze humankind to the ground, turning both Earth and Otherworld into his private playground. Our assignment: Keep Shadow Wing and his minions from creeping into Earth via the Wayfarer. The demons figure they’re in like Flynn. After all, with only my bumbling sisters and me standing in the way, how can they miss? But we’ve got a secret for them: Faulty wiring or not, nobody kicks ass like the D’Artigo girls… ✥ ~ Goodreads | Witchling *'Book Trailers': Yasmine Galenorn - YouTube Category:Series